otakufandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Симидзу Ай
|Дата смерти = |Место смерти = |Страна = |Профессии = |Жанры = |Викисклад = }} — японская сэйю и певица. Биография Родилась 26 марта 1981 г. в г. Токио, Япония. Работает в компании «81 Produce». Группа крови AB(IV), рост — 154 см. В числе основных её ролей такие роли, как Андо: Минава (Mahoromatic), Дроп (Croket!), Онодэра Карэн (Onegai Twins), Рэн (DearS), Минаги Микото (Mai-HiME), Судзуми Тамао/Хю:га Кидзуна (Strawberry Panic) и др. Актриса дружит с другой известной сэйю, Маи Накахарой, и снялась вместе с ней (хотя они работают в разных компаниях) в главных ролях в целом ряде сериалов, включая Onegai Twins (соотв. Онодэра Карэн и Минафудзи Миина), DearS (Рэн и Миу), Mai-HiME (Минаги Микото и Токиха Май) и др. Они также вместе записали музыкальный CD. Обладая скорее детским голосом, она часто играет роли молодых, незрелых девушек, младших сестричек и т. п. В то же время, ей приходилось играть и вполне воинственных, и даже злодейских персонажей. Роли Аниме Имена приводятся в «европейском порядке» (имя фамилия), ведущие роли выделены жирным шрифтом ;2001 * Вандред (Бриджкур) * Mahoromatic (Минава) ;2002 * Shrine of the Morning Mist (Юдзу Хиэда) * Heat Guy J (Моника Габриэль) * Mahoromatic: (Минава) * Rizelmine (Куроми) ;2003 * Onegai Twins (Карэн Онодэра) * Croket! (Дроп) * Hamtaro (Хироми-тян) * Wandaba Style (Кику № 8) * Yami to Boushi to Hon no Tabibito (Хацуми Адзума) * Raimuiro Senkitan (Момэн Санада) * MegaMan NT Warrior (Мэйдо-сан) * Mirmo! (Софуто) ;2004 * Girls Bravo (Хакана) * This Ugly and Beautiful World (Акари) * W Wish (Сэнна Тоно) * DearS (Рэн (Рэн Рэн Рэн Нагусаран Рэнсиа Руруннрэн Накора)) * Mai-HiME (Микото Минаги) * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (Судзука Цукимура) * MegaMan NT Warrior AXESS (Мэйдо) ;2005 * Akahari gedou awa rabuge (Айми Ёсидзуми) * Oku-sama wa Mahou Shoujo: Bewitched Agnes (Саяка Курэнаи) * He is my Master (Мицуки Саватари) * Hell Girl (Рёко Такамура) * Absolute Boy (Сионэ Унно) * Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle (Сумомо) * Fushigiboshi no Futagohime (Кукла) * Pokémon: Advanced Challenge (Торан) * Ichigo 100% (Тинами Хасимото) * Mai-Otome (Микото) * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A’s (Судзука Цукимура) * MÄR (Коюки & Сноу) ;2006 * Kagihime Monogatari Eikyuu Alice Rondo (Арису Арисугава) * Kage Kara Mamoru! (Хатори Ямамэ) * Gift ~eternal rainbow~ (Рико Фукаминэ) * Ballad of a Shinigami (Даниэль) * High School Girls (Момока Сидзуки) * Strawberry Panic! (Тамао Судзуми / Кидзуна Кю:га) * D.Gray-man (Роад Камелот) * Tokimeki Memorial Only Love (Цубаки Ёсино) * Mamoru-kun ni Megami no Shukufuku o! (Ицуми Ёсимура) * Rakugo Tennyo Oyui (Судзу Коисикава) ;2007 * Ayakashi (Пам Вэрнэ Асакура) * El Cazador de la Bruja (Эллис) * Princess Resurrection (Шервуд) * Gin Tama (Окуни) * Kenkoo Zenrakei Suieibu Umishou (Маки Икута) * Sola (Коёри Исудзуки) * Touka Gettan (Когэ-тиби) * Hapi Hapi Kurouba (Курури-сан) ;2008 * Akiba-chan (Акиба-тян) * Kyoran Kazoku Nikki (Цубаки Рукоцудзи) * Zettai Karen Children (Хацунэ Огами) * Telepathy Shoujo Ran Jiken Note (Акари) * Dazzle (Рарауэру) * Pururun! Shizuku-chan (Хайби) ;2009 * Fight Ippatsu! Juuden-chan!! (Куран Сюнт) * Mahoromatic: Tadaima Okaeri (Минава Андо) * Saki (Хадзимэ Кунихиро) * Seitokai no Ichizon (Элиза Тодо) * Tears to Tiara (Эрмин) ;2010 * Jewelpet Tinkle☆ (Санго) * The Qwaser of Stigmata (Элизабет (Лиззи)) ;2011 * Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere (Мицуки Санё) * Hoshizora e Kakaru Hashi (Мадока Комото) * Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? (Ариель/Дай-сэнсэй) * Jewelpet Sunshine (Санго, Каэдэ Кикути) * The Qwaser of Stigmata II (Элизабет (Лиззи)) Ссылки * Профиль актрисы на сайте компании 81 Produce * Личная страничка на сайте MellowHead